marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Free Comic Book Day Vol 2015 Secret Wars
(Story) | NextIssue = Secret Wars Vol 1 1 | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Alex Ross | Quotation = That's right. We couldn't win. So we came up with the only solution left: Not losing. | Speaker = Val Richards | StoryTitle1 = Secret Wars #0 | Writer1_1 = Jonathan Hickman | Penciler1_1 = Paul Renaud | Inker1_1 = Paul Renaud | Colourist1_1 = Paul Renaud | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Wil Moss | Editor1_3 = Jon Moisan | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** *** *** *** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * ** * ** ** ** * * * ** *** *** * ** ** ** * ** ** * Races and Species: * * * * * * * ** Eternal ** Alien Eternal * * Unidentified alien races * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** *** **** *** *** **** * ** * ** Items: * * * * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** * * * * * Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle2 = Attack on Avengers | Writer2_1 = Hajime Isayama | Writer2_2 = C.B. Cebulski | Penciler2_1 = Gerardo Sandoval | Inker2_1 = Gerardo Sandoval | Colourist2_1 = Dono Sánchez-Almara | Letterer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor2_2 = Jake Thomas | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** Unnamed agents Antagonists: * Titans ** Attack Titan ** Female Titan ** Armored Titan ** Colossus Titan Other Characters: * * Cleveland Giants * Derek Jeter * * ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * Titans * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ****** ******* Items: * * * and * and * * * , , and * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis2 = The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. respond to battle man-eating giants known as "Titans" attacking Manhattan. There is no origins for where these Titans came from other than reports of them emerging from the water and started to immediately devouring people. The Avengers along with reinforcements from the Guardians of the Galaxy dealt with some of the Titans, but the battle is far from over just as the largest Titan emerged near the Statue of Liberty. | Solicit = Prepare yourself for the final days of the Marvel Universe as you know it as the march to the biggest comic event of the year continues! From the ashes of a decimated cosmos rises… Battleworld! Amid the strange, patchwork realm, refugees from thousands of obliterated universes struggle for survival. Even if they can endure the horrors of Battleworld — the home they knew has been destroyed! Time has run out, and the opening salvo of Secret Wars has been fired. But can anything restore the Marvel Universe that once was? | Notes = * Star Brand and Hyperion appear in the final splash page of the first story as part of the heroes about to engage the Ultimate Universe's S.H.I.E.L.D., even though they both died in the other side of the Multiverse. * The Attack on Avengers story was originally commissioned for and printed in issue #790 of the Japanese magazine Brutus. * The Attack on Avengers story has since been made available for free through numerous news articles and image hosting sites. }} | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}